


And We Will Never Be Alone Again

by Darkargo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Argo will there be sex, Because botw Link doesn't have one, But only when they fall in love the first time, I'm awful but not THAT awful, M/M, Once upon a time there were two champions who fell in love and then died, Revali is Link's companion, Strangers to Lovers, When they meet up again, but history repeats itself you see, one doesn't remember the other, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkargo/pseuds/Darkargo
Summary: The gods were laughing at him. They were making him suffer, he knew it to be so.Here he was, doomed to fall in love with the Hero of Courage all over again in the same stupid manner as before.Except this time, this time he had nothing to offer.After all, he was just a dead Champion.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, you don’t remember me? Nothing? Not even…a little bit?”

Link looked away from the Rito Champion, his hands clenched into fists. “…I don’t remember much of anything. I woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection with no memories of myself.” The few memories he did have of Revali were not flattering, and that wasn’t something he wanted to share.

The spirit of the Rito Champion eyed him and sauntered forward. “But you _did_ find me, and the Rito Village is quite a ways from the Shrine.”

“I only found this place because of this.” He fished out the blue scarf from his satchel. Link thumbed the white symbol of Vah Medoh. “…It’s yours, isn’t it?”

Revali took a long breath, his face unreadable. “Yes, it is. I left it with you the last time we were together.”

He quirked his brow and looked back at the scarf. That didn’t make sense, seeing that in the few memories he had of Revali , he didn’t seem to like Link all that much. Maybe there were other memories out there of them getting along.

“Why did you give it to me?”

Again, Revali paused to take a deep breath. “You and I were…good friends, and I thought you might need a little extra luck that day.” He nodded. “And it seemed, like always, I was correct.”

“But…you died, and myself and the other Champions.” Link frowned. “I don’t see how that little bit of extra luck helped.”

The Rito Champion chuckled, “Well, you are here now, aren’t you? It seems like _my_ good luck charm did some good indeed.” There was a teasing glint in his green eyes, something that felt all too familiar to Link. “I’m sure it’s also why you finished that foul spawn of Ganon so quickly.”

“That, and I wasn’t ‘winging’ it.” He snickered as the Rito Champion noticeably fluffed his feathers. It was…charming to see him be so easily annoyed.

“I gave you my scarf for luck and protection, and this is the thanks I get? Typical.” Revali folded his arms and haughtily turned away. “And here I was going to offer you my assistance by acting as a guide, but I’m sure you don’t need it.” He brushed his shoulders. “Seeing that you dispensed the spawn of Ganon and freed me so easily, I bet navigating Hyrule will be a breeze.”

“Aw, did I ruffle your feathers?” Link said in a tone that was more appropriate for talking to small children or pets than it was a dead Champion.

“You make me wait a _hundred_ years and have the gall to ask whether or not you ‘ruffled my feathers’,” Revali said curtly over his shoulder. “Plucking them out is a more suitable phrase.”

Link smiled. He quite liked this banter and could understand how they used to be friends. “I never did say fighting Ganon or freeing you was easy.”

“But you _implied_ it.” He felt those sharp green eyes on him again. It appeared that Revali wanted him to admit the fact that the battle wasn’t easy, among some other things.

“I did not. You can say what you want, but that thing I fought was a challenge.” Link probably had a host of bruises to prove it—not like he was going strip to prove it, though. “We wouldn’t even be bickering about this if you hadn’t helped me find all those terminals.”

Revali laughed, “As much fun as it was watching you stumble around, we did have to free Medoh.” His shoulders sagged slightly. “…I suppose that was what tipped me off. You not knowing where anything was, and I simply thought you just needed a refresher.”

“I still need one of those, actually. Except instead of Medoh’s layout, it’s the entirety of Hyrule.” He tactfully added, “And I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“You always did need a babysitter.” Revali huffed. “And since Zelda isn’t around, I guess it falls onto my capable shoulders to make sure you stay on track. Now then,” He faced Link, eyes narrowed. “If I am to accompany you, I must first position Medoh for our eventual strike against Ganon.”His wing tips rested on his hips. “It won’t take me too long, but be ready to depart when I return.”

“So I’ll see you where?”  Link was a little excited to have a companion, walking around in Hyrule was pretty lonely. Revali didn’t seem too excited on the surface level, but maybe he was like that or maybe Link wasn’t reading him properly. Yet, Link did think the Champion was eager about it, after all, they were good friends.

“I’ll find you,” Revali waved dismissively at Link. “and you better be ready when I return. I might be dead, but that doesn’t mean I like you wasting my time.”

Link managed to give a brief wave before he was teleported off the Divine Beast, leaving Revali alone to his thoughts. That was a dangerous notion indeed. It was far too easy for Revali to overthink and assume things when he was alone. He had spent the last hundred years alone, trapped by the accursed Ganon. All he could do was think, and think, and think again.

It was a fate worse than death, to him at least. With no one to contradict him, it was so easy for his thoughts to get carried away, and thus placing him in crushing fits of despair. He wasn’t being dramatic or hysterical, he honest to goddesses lost his mind at points. And now knowing that Link didn’t recall him or their relationship at all—it would have destroyed him if he was still trapped.

“Guess I’m not all that memorable, huh.” He murmured to himself as he regained control of Medoh. “…If he doesn’t remember me, or what we had, I guess it wasn’t all that great.” But that couldn’t have been true. Maybe Link being in the Shrine of Resurrection wiped his mind of everything. That would certainly explain a lot, especially how he was acting differently.

_Or maybe he never loved you to begin with._

“And so that would make him forget easier? Pfft, I doubt that.”

_Did you really think someone like him would ever truly love someone like you?_

“Stop it.” Revali hissed. “Stop it, I’m done listening to you.”

_How are you going to tell him?_

“I’m not.” He felt his chest tighten. “I had my turn. Besides, he’s not who he was a hundred years ago.” Revali closed his eyes. “It’s not like he’ll make the same mistake twice.”

 

\--

“What do you mean you don’t have a horse?” Link really must have been off his rocker if he didn’t have a steed.

They were just outside the Rito Village. The sky was a lovely blue and it appeared to be the perfect day. And it would have been the perfect day if Link hadn’t been so godsdamn dumb.

“Are you telling me,” Revali pinched his nose. “That you walked _all_ the way here? How could you possibly be so stupid!”

“You’re forgetting something— I can’t remember how to ride a horse.”  Link said dryly. Apparently this fact didn’t seem to bother Link at all. What, did he just _assume_ they were going to walk everywhere? On foot? That would take them _months_ to reach and free all of the other guardians. They didn’t have that kind of time.

“I highly doubt that. I bet you’ll remember if you get on one.” Revali did see Link fight, so perhaps the Hero was relying on muscle memory when it came to certain tasks. Riding a horse wouldn’t be too different. He hoped so, Revali didn’t know if he could handle walking everywhere.

Link stood up and stretched his arms over his head. “Right, well the only horses around here are wild. I’m not sure it’s worth risking my neck just so I can get one.”

He was quite surprised at Link’s reluctance to have a horse. Then again, this Link was different from the one he knew a hundred years ago. Past Link adored horses, which meant Revali had to like them on some level.

“As long as you have a fairy or two on you, you’ll live.” 

They spent a good bit of the day trying to find wild horses. Revali honestly thought they would never find a single horse, when Link spotted a herd of them clustered near the edge of a forest. Their backs looked like islands amidst the sea of tall grass.

Revali was worried for a moment Link would run at them, but the Hero merely squatted in the grass.

“How am I supposed to do this?” Link whispered loudly.

Revali eyed the horses. There was one on look out, but it didn’t seem to see Revali. As much as Revali wanted to test whether or not he was visible to other creatures, now wasn’t the time.  “You’re going to have to climb onto one.”

Link was quiet for a moment before uttering, “…Are you serious.”

“Why else did I suggest bringing fairies with you?”  Revali dropped to the ground as a spotted, coffee colored horse lumbered over. Its black muzzle nosed through grass, completely unaware that it was being watched by two anxious Champions.

“If I die,” Link said tersely. “I’m going to haunt your ghost.” He suddenly launched himself onto the horse, knotting his hands in its white mane.

As expected, the horse reared, trying to throw Link off its back. Revali’s feathers flattened as the horse screamed wildly, sending the other horses racing off in a frenzy.

Link was trying to soothe the horse. He was speaking to it, patting its neck even as it repeatedly tried to throw him off. Revali panicked slightly each time Link’s grip on the horse weakened, nearly causing the Hero to be thrown off. Maybe this was a bad idea.

This when on for a good few minutes until the horse gave up fighting. The horse frothed, bitterly tossing its head as Link patted its neck affectionately.

“Now what?” Link panted, rubbing the sweat off his brow.

Revali warily observed the horse. He never was fond of horses. Tolerate them, yes, but actually enjoy them? A hard pass. They were stinky and pooped in large, horrendous quantities. That, and Link’s horse from a hundred years ago, Agro, despised him. Revali, did however, know a rather frightening amount of knowledge about horses. It now occurred to him that they couldn’t lead the horse back to Rito stables. They didn’t have a bridle.

“Well…why don’t you just—erm—try to steer it back to the village?”

“With what.” Link said flatly. “If you tell me to make a trail of apples for this horse to follow, I am going to cry.”

Revali cocked his head. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

“I hate you.” Link responded tartly. “You are the worst friend ever.”

“Oh, but Link, I’m _your_ friend.” He crooned, sitting behind Link. “Admit it, you’re happy I’m back.”

For a moment, it felt like it was hundred years ago. The two of them riding together on a nice day like this. Revali could close his eyes and almost, _almost_ feel alive.

“…Yeah, I’m happy you’re back.” Link admitted after a few minutes. “You’re kind of a pain in the ass, but you’re _my_ pain in the ass.” He added a little more quietly. “…Certainly feel a lot less lonely.”

The Rito Champion chuckled to himself, gazing up at the stars that started to sprinkle the horizon. It really was like the past, time flying by without him noticing. He hooded his eyes and suggested, “You tap the horse’s sides with your heels to make it go.”

Link made a little noise of acknowledgment and gently urged the horse forward. The horse begrudgingly complied, practically dragging its hooves as it ambled forward. The Hero praised the horse, or the gods—Revali wasn’t sure, and patted the horse’s brown neck.

“How come you know about horseback riding? I thought Rito didn’t ride horses.” Link inquired from over his shoulder.

“Oh, we don’t often--if ever.” He watched the moon slowly rise into the sky. “ I only know about horses because of you.”

Link jerked his head back, undoubtedly making a face. “Me?”

Revali nodded. “Mm, you were quite fond of them back then. You even had the most atrocious horse I have ever met.”

“I bet it was the _only_ horse you ever met.” Link was grinning, from what Revali could see.

His feathers fluffed up in irritation. “Your accursed mare _bit_ me.”

“I bet you deserved it.”

He was utterly flabbergasted. He, in fact, was the wounded party in both the metaphorical and literal sense. Link’s beast of a horse bit him for no rhyme or reason other than the fact that Revali simply existed.  And he didn’t dare explain himself, for he knew this Link would make a sly remark. “Why _you_!” He seethed. “You’re awful!”

Link hooted with laughter and Revali froze in his seat. It was the same clear laugh, something that he had wished he had never heard again. The gods were laughing at him. They were making him suffer, he knew it to be so. Here he was, doomed to fall in love with the Hero of Courage all over again in the same stupid manner as before. Except this time, this time he had nothing to offer.

After all, he was just a dead Champion.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I spent several thousands of dollars on an English Degree, and I'm using it to write fanfiction. 
> 
> God I am so smart.
> 
> If you haven't figured out where the title comes from, it's lyrics from Daft Punk's Instant Crush. I partly was inspired to write Revalink because of this song. I literally only had a Daft Punk CD in my car during the last half of my college semester. Be nice to me, I left my CD's at my house.
> 
> I wrote this chapter to Vignette: Panacea, which is from the Hyper Light Drifter ost. So if you can read and listen to music, I suggest putting it on while reading. It's good setting music.

Link slept soundly, as soundly as the bearer of Courage could possibly sleep. His dreams were a myriad of old memories. Some were fragile. Some were faded. But several were tainted with the touch of blood. He frequently dreamed in the color of scarlet.

These dreams, as he would come to understand, were glimpses of his past lives. They were fragments, nothing concrete to give him any clue who he was a hundred years ago. But these fragments were like shattered pieces of glass. More often than not, he awoke sweating, his heart burning in his chest. The first few nights after awaking from the Shrine, sleep was unobtainable. He didn’t like recalling those nightmares.

Then one night, he pulled out the scarf to sleep with. He thought that if it was a personal as he assumed it to be, he might sleep better. Link nestled his face into the scarf that night, comforted by its oddly familiar scent.  Since then, he always slept with it. Sleep was unbearable without the scarf. As long as he held it, his dreams weren’t as violent. Link had never understood why that was the case until he had freed Revali.

The scent of the scarf was of someone close to him. That night, before he fell into the embrace of sleep, he hesitantly took out the sliver of blue cloth. He didn’t want Revali to know that he used it as a security blanket. Link did not want to be teased relentlessly for the entirety of their journey just because he had a childish habit.

He thumbed the symbol of Vah Medoh. It didn’t seem childish to him that he slept with something that made him feel safe. It was a subconscious anchor that kept his mind from diving too far into the past. He loosely wrapped it around his hand, before slipping his fist under the pillow.

Revali was a lazy green glow at the corner of his vision. The Rito Champion was gazing out the window, undoubtedly looking at his home. What was it like to be alone for a hundred years, trapped in Ganon’s clutches?

The Rito Champion made no inclination of touring his home. Perhaps, Link thought, that it was as foreign to him as Hyrule was to Link. Maybe there was no one left for Revali. No one seemed to remember Revali either, which was something Link was inclined to leave out.

“…You’re awfully quiet.” He watched Revali turn his head ever so slightly. The Rito Champion rested his wings on the window sill and leaned out.

“I’m allowed to be pensive.”

Link pulled the other pillow to his chest, “What are you thinking about?”

He didn’t hear Revali’s first answer, which was _‘us’_ , but he did hear, “Shouldn’t you be sleeping? I thought you would be exhausted after today.”

He _was_ tired and they both knew it. Link would rather have his curiosity sated than deal with troublesome dreams. “What can I say, I have boundless energy.”

Revali laughed at that, and turned to face Link. “Oh I am quite aware of your _legendary_ stamina.” He leaned against the window frame, his arms folded. “I have been on the receiving end of it, you know, and you really only have two modes.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” He snickered, his feathers fluffing out. “You either are a blathering buffoon , or a utter deadweight. There is no in between.” 

“If you weren’t dead, I would throw this pillow at you.” Link felt like it would be insulting if he threw the pillow and it sailed through Revali. That and well, there was nothing more rewarding than hitting someone with a pillow. It wouldn’t have the intended effect.

Something stirred inside Link. He had seen Revali like this before. All of this felt achingly familiar. They had been like this before he—

“Are you alright?”

Link suddenly became aware of his surroundings. Revali was looking at him with narrowed eyes. Link must have spaced out while thinking. He really needed to stop doing that.

“…I was trying to remember.” The words felt heavy, like a child learning to speak. “I’ve…seen you like this before.”

Revali was surprisingly quiet. His eyes widened and his whole demeanor shifted to openness. Revali opened his beak to say something, but quickly closed it.  He hooded his eyes and went back to gazing out the window.

“You really should get some rest. We have quite a ways to travel tomorrow.”

It was late enough to be tomorrow, and as much as Link wanted to persist, he was exhausted. At least he could bully Revali about it tomorrow. Where ever they were going, he knew it was going to be a long trip. The Rito Champion could be evasive for so long.

“Fine.” Link rolled over dramatically. “Good night.” He nestled into the bed, his hand curling gently around the scarf.

“Sleep well.” Revali said faintly. Link noted the softness in his voice. That, too, was familiar. But his mind was hazy and the sheets were warm. And after a few moments, he drifted to sleep.

\--

“…You don’t need to be here!”

Link hadn’t even dismounted from Agro when Revali came swooping down. As expected, Revali’s abrupt appearance startled Link’s horse, and she retaliated quickly, snapping her blunt teeth at him. The Rito Champion was lucky she missed him. Horse bites were incredibly painful to recover from.

Revali squawked loudly, “You and your demonic steed aren’t wanted here!” He fluttered back a few meters away from them.

He really wished Revali would leave, seeing that Agro desperately wanted to bite him. She pulled violently on her reins as she pawed at the ground.

“You scared her.” Link patted the tar colored mare. “She wouldn’t have lunged at you if you didn’t swoop like that.”

“It doesn’t matter how _I_ arrived, but what does matter is that _you_ arrived.” Revali said crisply, his head rose haughtily.  “Don’t you know better than to go where you are not wanted? I _thought_ the Hero of Courage would know better.”

“I am merely following my orders.” He stated coolly as he continued to stroke Agro’s neck. “Defying the King is not something I can simply do.” Link had explained to Zelda several times that he wasn’t going to interfere or report back to her father. He simply wanted to protect her, and possibly support her if she requested it. He wasn’t her enemy, but he certainly felt like it with how she treated him.

Almost all the other Champions seemed to understand this, except Revali. He didn’t know what Revali had against him, for Link had never interacted with him before in his life, but Revali showed greater animosity toward him than Zelda. That was saying something, seeing that Zelda yelled at him whenever he followed her.

“You have been nothing but a thorn in the Princess’s side as well as mine.” Revali flared out his feathers, renewing Agro’s interest in wanting to bite him. “Can’t you see that we don’t need you?”

Link was tempted to let his grasp on the reins weaken to let Agro have a second try. He didn’t have the luxury of being uncivil, but she did, and Link was more than happy to indulge her. He wasn’t Revali’s superior, that still didn’t mean he was supposed to be treated like this. Why didn’t he or Zelda realize that they were all on the same side? This was positively infuriating.

“Our ranks are the same, Champion Revali.” Link steered Agro toward the nearby stables. “Try as you must, but neither you nor the Princess can dismiss me. Honestly, I couldn’t defy my orders even if I wanted to.”

Did the both of them truly think he wanted to be here? He had a thousand other better things to do with his time than hunt down a Princess, a Princess who wanted nothing to do with him. He knew when he was wanted, but the situation was out of his hands.

He was thankful Revali didn’t follow him into the stables, but the Rito Champion was waiting for him outside. It was a shame that his favorite village housed the rudest Champion. Thankfully, he knew Revali’s one weakness.

“I am only coming out here to make sure she is safe. I would have been content waiting here until you both returned.” He folded his arms. “I know she would be safe in your care.”

That seemed to soother Revali a little bit. The Rito Champion scoffed loudly. “Well of course she would. I am the best warrior Herba has to offer.”

“I don’t doubt it, but is she safe now?”

Revali looked up as the shadow of Vah Medoh passed over them. “Oh yes, she is in the safest place in all of Hyrule.” He smiled smugly. “She’s currently conducting tests inside Vah Medoh—what a pity that you can’t join her.”

“It’s better than her wondering around the wilderness alone.” Zelda was a capable individual, but it was easy for her to lose track of her surroundings. All she needed was an extra set of eyes to make sure she didn’t get into too deep of trouble.

Revali leered into Link’s space. “Don’t you want to get up there to make sure she’s alright?” He taunted.

“If you say she is safe, then I have no reason to go.” Link held Revali’s gaze. “I trust your judgement. I will be here, though I promise you my intent is not to interfere.”

“Then what is it?”

Link was getting annoyed. “I am being completely transparent with you. I do not know what more you want from me.”

“You could leave,” Revali clattered his beak. “You said so yourself that I am capable of handling the Princess’s safety.”

It was like talking to a wall, a short, feathery wall. “Champion Revali,” Link sighed. “I am tired. We can discuss this at another time—”

“Oh, there you are!” A rather small, smaller than Revali, Rito landed beside them. “Revali, what did I tell you about leaving out your—oh! Hello!” The Magpie-like Rito turned to Link. “And who might you be?”

He didn’t get a chance to respond before Revali interjected, “Mother! We’re having a serious discussion!”

Revali’s mother eagerly took one of Link’s hands, “Is he one of your friends?” She grinned at Link. “My name is Lydia, are you hungry? You look tired.”

“Don’t invite him over!” Revali squawked angrily. “He’s not even my friend!”

Lydia waved her wing dismissively and said quietly, “Ignore him, he’s very shy around new people.”

It was humorous to see Revali act like a child. The Rito Champion was throwing a small tantrum while Lydia happily chattered at Link.

“Please, please, you must stay over while you are here! I am one of the best cooks in Hebra.”

Link laughed sheepishly. “I couldn’t intrude, ma’am.”

“Yes, you really shouldn’t intrude.” Revali added snappishly. “Mother, if Link doesn’t want to stay over, then we shouldn’t force him.”

Apparently Lydia had started tuning Revali out some time ago. She didn’t even bat an eye at his attitude. “The inn here is nice, but you aren’t getting the true Rito experience while sleeping there.” Lydia gestured to the winding, airy structures of her people. “The mountains are so lovely to wake up to, and how the breeze runs through your feathers in the morning.” She fluffed up at the thought of it. “Positively exquisite.”

That did sound nice, and he had longed to stay in one of the Rito nests. Revali clearing his throat loudly reminded Link that he would be staying with the Rito Champion. It was almost a deterrent, until he realized that Lydia would also be there. She could easily keep Revali in line.

“I would love to.” Link smiled. “Really, it would be an honor.”

Revali proceeded to make a noise that sounded like someone was strangling a chicken. It almost would have been funny until he remembered that Revali was his comrade in arms. For someone who was praised to be such a fine Champion, he was sure doing a poor job showing it.

Lydia babbled at Revali, insisting that he should help move Link’s things into her home, but the Rito Champion evaded the request like he would a poisoned arrow. He made a sharp comment about needing to return to Zelda, before pushing himself up into the sky.

His mother was less than impressed by her son’s attitude. Link could hear her grumbling faintly, “That boy, the nerve of him.” At least Link traveled light, so taking his few belongings up the winding staircase wasn’t too difficult.

“I don’t even understand why he is so bothered by you staying here.” Lydia huffed loudly. “It’s not like he is living with me and his father anymore.”

That was a little odd, seeing that Rito lived in large family groups. Link figured Revali needed his space, or a place to privately hone his skills. There were a dozen possibilities for why, but Revali wasn’t here and Link wasn’t interested in asking.

“I hope you don’t mind how open we live.” Lydia said over her shoulder as they entered her home. “Here, this is your bed.” She gently deposited his belongings on it. “You can use the dresser next to it for storage.”

Link dipped his head politely, “Thank you, ma’am. I am grateful for your hospitality.”

She giggled warmly. “So formal! I wish Revali would take some lessons from you.” Lydia massaged her face. “He’s normally not this abrasive—really, I don’t know what has gotten into him.”

“I’m sure he’s overwhelmed with his duties as Champion.” Link offered. In actuality, he knew the reason why Revali was so combative with him. The Rito Champion was jealous, jealous of the fact that Link was chosen by the Master Sword. That was Link’s only reason for becoming a Champion, not for his talents as a warrior. It probably was insulting to Revali that the son of an ambassador, with no background in fighting at all, had been giving such an important role. Even Link couldn’t believe that he had been chosen to wield the Triforce of Courage. He particular didn’t feel so courageous, especially when his most daring act was trying the fruitcake at his mother’s parties.

“…Whatever business Revali has should not alter his behavior to others.” Lydia’s creaky voice pulled Link from his thoughts. The Magpie Rito was tidying up around her small home, “It is unprofessional, and a bad representation of his people. He forgets that his role as Champion reflects back on us.” Her voice broke into a bird-like chatter of irritation. “I need to remind that fledging his manners.” She gestured to Link. “Come along, we’re going to the market to fetch ingredients for dinner.”

He trotted after Lydia while she babbled at him. The two of them would pause from time to time, as Lydia saw it necessary to educate Link about Rito history. He learned how they came from a place far across the eastern ocean, from a place called the Great Sea. They flew from their small island of Dragon Roost, and migrated to Hebra over the span of many thousands of years. Legend stated that the Rito here were descendants of those who left, but that there were still Rito living on the island of their birth. And while there were many fine mountains, the Rito had chosen this particular region for it closely resembled the terrain of Dragon Roost.

“Raja is much better at telling you about the lore of our people than myself. Perhaps you can ask him later over dinner, mind you, he is more of a talker than me.” She chuckled. “I suppose that is where Revali gets it from, the little chatter box.”

“Where did he learn his archery from? I’ve never seen anyone strike with such speed and precision.”

Lydia lifted her head proudly and crooned, “Why, he learned from me. He’s been wielding a bow since he was able to hold one. Before he was the best archer among the Rito, I held that title.” She nodded. “Oh yes, I remember the day he soundly beat me, too. Even if my own pride was shredded to ribbons, his victory made me forget my pain.”

“Could you perhaps teach me?” He asked. “I have mastery over the blade, but little proficiency with the bow.”

She shook her head. “My apologies, but Revali was the last apprentice I took on. Frankly, I believe he would make a better mentor.”

The idea of Revali training him was a little nauseating. The Rito Champion was insufferable now, how much worse would he be as Link’s teacher? He knew he would never be able to please Revali, that was for certain. Not to mention that Revali would insult him every waking moment together.

“…Perhaps,” Lydia added slyly. “It might be a way for you to get along better.” Her green eyes glinted mischievously at him, much like how Revali’s gleamed when he knew something Link didn’t. “I’m sure once he gets to know you he’ll simmer down.”

That or make things horribly worse.

“You can ask him later. I would say you should ask him at dinner, but I doubt he’ll show up tonight.”

Link was grateful at that fact. He could only stand Revali in small increments, much like using a spicy sauce in small splashes. He sighed and looked up at Vah Medoh as its shadow passed over him. It appeared that he didn’t have a choice when it came to who his archery master would be. Why learn from anyone else when he could learn from the best? He knew asking Revali would inflame the Rito’s ego, which was expected, but would Revali actually accept his request? For the sake of Hyrule, Link hoped he did. If they were to save Hyrule, Link needed to further develop his skills as a warrior.

Perhaps, Revali’s animosity toward him was justified. Link just hoped he could prove him wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but the impression I got from Revali was 'a boy who pushed his crush down because he didn't know how to deal with it'. That, or the one tumblr post where someone had a crush on this girl, and didn't know how to cope with the attraction, and wrote her a letter that said "get out". If you need evidence, please watch ALL of the cut scenes with Revali. 
> 
> I couldn't write this story without including Revali's parents. Lydia is based off the European Magpie, and Raja, who you will meet later, is a Black Baza. I love how subtlety and non-subtlety flamboyant they are. Also Magpies make great noises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this little budgie, who looks like a small storm cloud, and I get a lot of my bird references/emotes(?) from her. ...Did you know that her cheeks fluff up if you clap for her. I bet Revali's cheeks would do that if someone clapped for him.
> 
> Let them feel special.

Revali did not come that night for dinner, or the next night, or the night after that. He did come one morning after breakfast, much to Link’s slight chagrin.  Raja was offering Link a cup of Gerudo coffee when Revali sallied in.

“There you are, my son.” Raja poured a small quantity of coffee into Link’s cup. The Hero didn’t need a taste of the drink to know it was strong. He could smell its potency as he lifted the cup to his face.

“—Careful there, Link, it’ll put hair on your chest. Take sips.” The Baza Rito warned, casting a glance over at Revali. “My son can tell you his experience in downing a cup all at once.”

The Rito Champion’s face curdled as his feathers fluffed out. “Father, we _agreed_ upon to never bring that story up again.”

“He threw up all over the floor.” Raja said quietly to Link as he leaned over. “Insisted that his mother had poisoned him—this was just after he took her title.”

“ _Father_!” Revali bristled, but Raja seemed unamused. Instead, the larger Rito took a long sip from his cup, his gaze never breaking from Revali.

“Your mother is quite upset that you haven’t shown up for dinner.” He folded his wings. “It’s not like you to miss her legendary desserts.”

Revali scoffed, taking the chair farthest from Link’s. “No amount of bribing can make me eat with you while _he’s_ here.” He scowled at Link. “Honestly, he’s just mooching off of you.”

Link only hooded his eyes in response, and tentatively took a sip from the ornate cup. Raja was right about the drink’s flavor, which was very thick and strong. It surprisingly wasn’t the bitterest thing he had. His father, who was the Hylian ambassador to the Zora, had received several rare, but extremely bitter teas. And Link had been the unfortunate child to steal sips from his father’s tea without thinking. Nothing, not even this coffee, could live up to the revulsion he felt at that moment.

Apparently, Link’s immunity to the coffee’s bitterness seemed to inflame Revali’s temper. He was trying to think of what _didn’t_ aggravate the Rito Champion. Then he remembered that Revali staunchly disliked him, and gave up figuring out his distastes. That being said, Link smugly finished the cup. It probably would make it more difficult to get Revali to train him now, but the momentary satisfaction was worth it.

“He’s no more ‘mooching’ than you are when you come over.” Raja said flatly. “Come now, Revali, try to be a little civil. I thought I raised you better.” There was mirth in his voice as he smiled at his son.

Revali squinted at his father. “Is there something _you_ want to tell me, Link?” He sneered. “Mother practically swooped at me this morning, insisting you had something you wanted to ask me.”

Link kneaded the cup in his hands. “She’s right, there is something I wanted to ask.”

The Rito Champion gestured for him to continue. “Well? Out with it.”

“I want you to teach me archery.”

That surprised Revali. He must have been expecting something else, because the question visibly threw him off guard. It would have been endearing if Revali wasn’t a paunchy feather duster.

The Rito Champion was quick to recover and rolled his eyes. “And why is that you need my help? I thought you were already a master in _several_ forms of combat.”

Unlike Revali, if anything prickled Link, he never showed it. Revali had touched on one of Link’s soft spots. They both knew that Link was hardly a fighter. Even if he was a master of the blade, Link needed a greater arsenal of skills to survive.

Link took a slow breath, “The King is known for his bold claims, Champion Revali. I am merely proficient with the bow, and I wish to improve my skills.” He tactfully added. “I do not want to surpass you, but I would be honored if you were to become my teacher.”

“Why don’t you ask someone else? I am busy enough as it is.”

Father had told him once that sometimes you needed to stoop to get what you want. The long term gain was always more important than wounded pride.  “Because,” Link bowed his head and looked at the cup in his hands. “I would be a fool to be taught by anyone but the best.”

“—Don’t you dare make him beg, Revali.” Raja rumbled warmly. “That is not fitting for either of you, especially when you have so much at stake.”

Revali must have made some face or gesture that Raja didn’t like, because the larger Rito said in a stern, fatherly tone, _“Revali.”_

“I’ll think about it.” The Rito Champion scowled, pushing away from the table.  Revali stomped out of the house, leaving Link and Raja alone.

“He’ll come around to it.” Raja patted Link’s shoulder. “He gets that pride of his from his mother.” He chortled loudly. “Ho, I bet he’s off to pester her about it now. She always is the one he gets advice from.”

“I hope I didn’t cause any trouble.”

Raja crowed with laughter. “Oh hardly, my son, hardly at all. Now come along, let us go see that Princess of yours.”

\--

Raja was rarely wrong about predicting his son’s actions. Revali was fairly predictable, according to both of his parents. The Rito Champion’s talons clicked irritably on the worn wood of the practice range. His mother was tending to her bow, her back to her son.

“You need to work on your entrance, you are too noisy.” Lydia said from over her shoulder. “That’s probably why you’ll never beat me in hunting.”

Revali was the better archer, but Lydia would always be the top hunter in their village, something she loudly reminded him every day. He would have challenged her had this been a different day, so her slight against him went unnoticed. Revali was a little too angry about her meddling to deal with her boasts.

“I told you,” He said with a deliberate slowness. “To stay out of my affairs, and yet here we are.”

Lydia lifted up an arrow to inspect it. “I haven’t the foggiest what you’re going on about.”

His mother was going to make him stress molt. “Don’t play coy with me! You put Link up to the stupid lessons request, didn’t you?”

“It was a mere suggestion, Revali.” She squinted at the arrow before setting it back down. “It would be good for both of you if you train him.”

He barked out a laugh. “Oh would it? Having me train with the luckiest of all Hylians is sure to bring out my good side—“

“I know about your attraction to him, Revali, you don’t have to play it off so rudely.” Lydia interrupted. “We both know how you struggle with…things, so I thought I might give you both a nudge.”

Revali was this close to throwing himself off the mountainside. “I don’t like him!” His voice rose sharply. “Where on earth did you get the _idea_ that I am attracted to him?”

His mother sighed and gave him a tired look. “I have known you for twenty-six years, did you really think you could just pretend your interest in him was a mere ‘rivalry’. Honestly, fledgling, you severely underestimate me.”

He grinded his beak out of frustration and turned away from her. His feathers flared out as he sat on the landing, letting his legs dangle over the edge. “Yeah, well this is different.”

Revali heard his mother sigh again before sitting next to him. “If it’s any consolation, I think he’s unaware of your interest.”

“For an ambassador’s son, he’s pretty horrible at reading me.”

Lydia patted his back. “That’s because he doesn’t know you, and you have the chance to change that.”

He shrugged off her touch. “Pfft, it won’t change anything.” Revali was sore, sore from the fact that luck was what made Link the Champion of Hyrule. He was allowed to feel angry about this, seeing that Revali had trained almost all of his life to become a renowned archer. Link being chosen watered down all of Revali’s hard work, like none of it mattered when it came to being Champion. Revali knew that wasn’t the case, but it certainly felt like it.

“It might.” His mother offered. “You won’t know unless you try.”

“Why did you even suggest he should train under me?”

Lydia shrugged, “If there was another archer who was better than me, I would have had them train you when you were growing up.” She shrugged. “I would forgo my own pride so you could have a better education. I could never deny someone getting the best knowledge or master they could have.”

He huffed quietly. “Now you’re making me sound awful.” Revali was surprised at his mother’s confession. The fact that she admitted that she would place her pride aside for him was touching. He figured she would, but hearing it from her was immensely comforting.

“I am not trying to make you seem like the villain, Revali.” Her green eyes were searching the mountains. “But sometimes you need to see the bigger picture, and I like to remind you to open your eyes wider. You’ll miss out on a lot in life if you keep them hooded or closed for too long.”

Lydia bumped their shoulders together. “Humor him, Revali. Give him a few lessons, and if it doesn’t work, I’ll take him under my wing.”

“…I thought you said you weren’t taking on another apprentice after me.” Lyida had retired as an instructor once he had bested her. She claimed it was because of her pride—that she could make no finer archer than him—but he knew it because she didn’t value herself as a teacher anymore. Like she said, why would she let her son learn from the second best when he could learn from a true master?

“Oh I’ll give him some lessons, but I won’t take him on.” She waved her wing dismissively. “It’s not like I have the luxury of being around him enough to truly be his teacher.” Lydia smiled cheekily and leaned against him. “I can see why you like him, he’s very cute.”

“Mother, stop before you ruin the moment.”

Lydia cackled. “My little boy has a crush, how cute.” She nodded. “And good taste, too—you really do take after me.”

_“MOM YOU’RE TERRIBLE.”_

“Well yes, but we both knew that.” She papped his cheeks. “Now why don’t you scurry along, and go ask him about those lessons.” Lydia smiled slyly. “You could help him work on his _form._ ”

Revali launched himself off the landing to further avoid the discussion with his mother. He really wished she would stop getting under his feathers so easily.

\--

“…You slept for over a hundred years, yet you are still tired.” He heard Revali tsk. “Iconic.”

Link pulled the pillow closer to his chest. “You didn’t save Vah Medoh and tame a horse in the same day.” His words lagged with sleep. “Give me a half an hour, then we can start talking.”

 _“Half an hour?”_  Revali’s voice rose to a pitch Link didn’t know existed. “We are not waiting half an hour for you to wake up!” From under his hooded eyelids, Link could see Revali flit around the bed angrily. “We’re on a tight schedule! Chop chop!”

Link begrudgingly sat up, if only to calm Revali down. “Since when.” He scratched his head while Revali went off on a rant about how Link was the laziest person he had ever met. The Hero proceeded to tune out of all it.

Revali’s irritability was enough to get Link out of bed, and the Hero heaved himself to his feet before stumping across the room. The Rito Champion was like a loud gnat that relentlessly buzzed around him, though Revali instantly quieted when Link began stripping.

He squinted in Revali’s direction, “It’s twenty rupees for looking.” Even though his eyes were still blurry with sleep, he knew the Rito Champion was flustered. Revali squawked at Link’s comment and hurriedly turned away from him.

“So if we have a schedule, where are we going next?” He pulled his tunic over his head.

Revali was silent for a few moments, most likely recovering from Link’s partial nudity. “We—ahem—are traveling to Goron City.” He cleared his throat. “Daruk offers an ability will be most helpful, that and I am concerned with what Vah Rudina is doing to the volcano—“

“I didn’t hear you correctly,” Link cut in. “Did you say _volcano_.” He might have not remembered a lot of things, but he knew what a volcano was. And volcanoes were fiery holes of death and gas.

“Well yes,” Revali continued. “The Gorons live in one, technically speaking.”

“Wonderful,” Link grunted, stumbling slightly as he pulled on his pants. “I just can’t wait to die from heat exhaustion and toxic fumes.”

“For the love of—you’re not going to die.” 

“—It’s not like you need to worry, you’re dead.”

Revali hissed in annoyance, “I don’t know why you like bringing that up so much. It is rude, you know.”

Link cackled as he gathered up his belongings in a satchel. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop bringing it up. So which way is it to the Gorons?”

“Pull out the map on your Sheikah slate.” The Rito Champion sauntered over, his wings crossed. “I have an excellent sense of direction, but since you will be navigating on the ground, a map of land is most helpful.”

Link slid out the slate, angling it in his hands to allow both himself and Revali to look at the screen. Revali was quiet for a solid minute before saying in a very prickly tone, “Link, there is nothing here.”

“It was like that when I got it.” He would have handed it over to Revali, except it probably would just fall to the floor. Revali being dead was a slight inconvenience.

“So, you’re telling me that you not only traveled on foot, but you came all the way here without a map?”

“What can I say,” Link shrugged. “I’m good with land marks.”

The Rito Champion pressed his wings together, aligning their tips with his beak. “You are testing my sanity—and frankly I don’t think I will have any if I stick around you much longer.”

He hefted the satchel over his shoulder. “I’m sorry, alright? It’s not like I had any real good instructions upon waking up. It wasn’t like I found a to-do list in the Shrine.”

Revali massaged his temple. “Ugh, this sets us back a bit. I suppose I can’t be too frustrated with you, your memory is pretty faulty.”

That, and the fact Link had no idea what to do. He did accomplish his first goal, which was discover the meaning of the scarf—so he wasn’t totally hopeless. “Isn’t that why I asked you to come along?  You do have a better grasp of the situation than I do, as well as a better sense of land.”

“While that is all true, sitting around isn’t going to help us beat Ganon any faster.” Revali sighed. “I suppose our first step is to get a map of the Hebra region, then we can progress to the Goron City. After all, the land can change a lot after a hundred years.”

“And where exactly am I gonna get this map?” He had the sinking suspicion it was going to be a small ordeal to obtain it.

“Oh, you’ll have to climb a tower and face whatever trials that comes with it.”

He grimaced, “That sounds tedious. I don’t know why Ganon would even want to conquer Hyrule if it’s filled with dumb puzzles.”

Link didn’t know what the Ancient Hylians had about puzzles and complicated layouts, because they were literally everywhere. On his way up to the Rito Village, he couldn’t walk five feet without stumbling into some old shrine, and it always—always—contained some weird layout. It was cool the first time, but every time after that was incredibly annoying. Vah Medoh was no different, except for the fact it was several thousand meters above ground, and one misstep would have Link plummet to his death. But you know, those old Hylians and their aesthetics.

As Link tromped down to the stables to fetch his horse, he was greeted by a familiar voice.

“Ah, there you are, Descendant.” Saki trilled. “I was worried you left without saying goodbye.”

He smiled at the pastel Rito. “Heh, I’m not that heartless. Is Teba better? He took a nasty hit yesterday.”

Saki approached him, and it took Link a moment to realize that she didn’t see Revali. The Rito Champion stood next to him, eyeing the taller, brightly colored Rito. Revali seemed neutral about Saki, but there was something a little sad about Revali. Link wondered if he was thinking about Lydia.

“My husband is too stubborn to die.” She chuckled. “That’s what he likes to say, anyway. He’s recovering just fine—Tulin insisted that he could watch his father while I was out.”

“Well, I do owe Teba and you one. I wouldn’t have gotten to Vah Medoh without your help.”

“That is very kind of you, but you have done so much for us.” Saki gestured, “Actually, that is why I came to find you. The Elder has something he wants to give to you.”

Link heard Revali sigh loudly, probably out of exasperation. He knew the Rito Champion was eager to save the other Champions, and all this chit chat was eating up their time.

“I’ll be right there, Saki, I just need to get a few things.”

She nodded and smiled warmly, “Of course, Descendant, take your time.”

The moment Saki was out of the inn, Link spoke in a hushed voice to Revali, “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Revali’s sharp eyes glared at him. “If you want to waste my time, then by all means, go on ahead and get whatever the Elder has for you.” His tone was biting, like Link had done something to offend him.

“You can go traipse around the village, but I will be _here_ when you decide to be serious.” The Rito Champion pointedly turned his back to Link and folded his wings with a huff.

“Revali, if there’s something wrong—“

“Just go already.” He said curtly, his feathers puffing out in irritation. “Like I said, I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.” Revali wanted to be alone. He didn’t want to have to deal with Link when he had his own problems to contend with.

The Hero took a slow breath, “…I’m sorry.” It was genuine, Revali knew it to be so. He glanced over his shoulder to see Link’s face contorted with worry. He hated that look, for it reminded him too much of the past.

Link left after several, tense moments. Revali was alone in the inn, cursing himself for being so foolish and sentimental. He shouldn’t have taken his feelings out on Link, Revali erred greatly by doing so. He needed to remember that this wasn’t a hundred years ago. Link didn’t know him like he did then. The Hero a hundred years ago would have known what to say. Revali needed to stop thinking he would come back.

Revali departed from the inn a little while later, figuring whatever it was the Elder was going to give Link probably would take a while. The Elders in the village were always polite, but tended to have those long, winded conversations about…whatever Elders liked talking about. That would give him enough time to fly where he needed to go.

“Hello, mother.” He said quietly. Revali was sitting at the practice range, letting his legs dangle over the edge. “I don’t know where your grave is, but you were here often, so I figured you might hear me just as well here.” His throat tightened. “I thought about you last night—I mean, I think about you all the time.”

The mountains were beautiful in the morning. His mother told him that her first love was these mountains, and he didn’t blame her. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save Vah Medoh, even after everything that you did.” His voice became reedy as he fought the urge to weep. “I’m so sorry, mom, I’m so sorry.”

It wasn’t long before he succumbed to his grief. He wailed at the sky, at the gods, for taking every good thing he had.

And when he met up with the Hero some time later, Link was none the wiser to Revali’s broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the Link Archer Amiibo and I can't wait to get Revali's Amiibo, so I can stick them in my ancient toy van and make them go on a camping trip. It's great because neither of them know how to drive.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: http://the-argosy.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that always get me in history,
> 
> "These two people of the same gender were close friends!!!!! They weren't dating at all!!!!"
> 
> *takes a loooooooong sip of tea* 
> 
> You sure about that.

There were in fact two towers Link needed to climb. He had inquired about them when he met with the Elder—but that was not why Link was sent for. Oh no, Link was here for a different reason. He and the Elder spent a considerable amount of time talking over tea, which was pungent and reminded Link of pine forests.

“…It is only fair that we give you something in gratitude for taming the Divine Beast.” Kaneli rambled, setting down his cup. He rose shakily to his knees and briefly left Link to fetch something shrouded in fine cloth. “There was some debate on what to give you, but we all believed it fair to give you this.”

Link took the bundle and slowly unraveled it. Something stirred within his chest upon seeing the black wood of the Great Eagle’s Bow. He didn’t need to be told to know who this belonged to.

“That was our Rito Champion’s faithful weapon.” The Elder rasped as Link traced the delicate engravings. “He would have wanted you to have it.”

Kaneli prattled on, not really noticing that Link wasn’t listening. Link had removed the cloth, letting his hands explore the bow. His heart swelled at the touch of it. He had _known_ this bow, and the sight of it nearly brought him to tears.

“…Descendent? Are you alright?”

Link hastily palmed his eyes. “Yes, yes, I’m fine.” His chest was aching, burning. “It’s—it’s a lovely bow, are you certain I should have it?” It felt odd to wield it, the very thought of using it in combat made him a little nervous. Besides, he was asking the wrong person for permission. Revali was still very much present, and would need to give his consent before Link could comfortably use it.

Kaneli chortled at this question, shaking his head. “My child, did you know that your ancestor was very close to our Champion?”

“…No, I didn’t.” He had to fight the urge to hold the bow close to his chest. “Could you tell me about them?”

The Elder shifted in his seat, cradling the tea cup in his wing. “…History might have forgotten, but I remember snatches of their tale. Yes, they were bitter enemies in the beginning, did you know that?” Kaneli laughed at this and sipped his tea. “Our Champion was much offended by the Hero, oh they bickered like children.”  He nodded his large head, “In time, they were rumored to become very close, I do not know what prompted our Champion’s change in heart, but some of the finest friendships are born on the battlefield.”

 _But there is more to us_ , came a voice in Link’s head. _There is so much more than that._

Kanli sighed sadly, “Of course, then came Ganon and his plague of darkness and blight.” He sighed again, taking another sip. “Revali’s story ends tragically—forgive me, for it brings me great sorrow to retell it.”

Link idly thumbed the bow’s designs. As much as he didn’t want to bring Kaneli grief, a part of Link had to know. He didn’t understand why he needed to hear this when he knew it ended in tragedy. Revali was dead, there would not be a happy end to his tale. Maybe it was voice of his past self that needed closure, though what good what it bring him to hear it.

“…Revali,” The Elder’s dry voice lilted. “Left to defend his Divine Beast. Ganon’s foul influence had begun to infect Vah Medoh in attempts to wrestle control from the Rito Champion.” Kaneli closed his large eyes. “…But…Revali was not the first to fall. No, his mother took a killing blow for him—to give her son a fighting chance against Ganon’s spawn.”

It felt like a hand had dug its nails into Link’s heart. He knew there was no possible way for Lydia to still be alive, but for her life to end in such a manner was shocking to Link. The memories he had of her were vivid and fresh, as if he had just spoken with her the day prior. He didn’t realize he was crying until he saw drops of tears on the black bow.

“…Her sacrifice was in vain, for Revali was struck from the sky not long after.”

Revali had witnessed this, and he had suffered alone for the last century. Link felt grief pool into him—this was too much—he couldn’t listen anymore.

“Enough,” He said softly. “Please forgive me, but I can’t….I can’t…”

He felt Kaneli pat his shoulder. “It is not an easy burden to carry, I did not mean to cause you such strife.”

Had Link known listening to Revali and Lydia’s end would bring him such pain, Link would have never requested it. It felt like he had his bleeding heart in his hands, raw and slippery with pain.

“…They would be touched that you feel so deeply for them, you know.” The Elder continued to rub Link’s shoulder, which was oddly reassuring. They sat in silence, letting Link tame his strife in peace. After hiccupping out the last of his tears, Link was ready to leave.

“I should be going.” He murmured quietly, his voice still coarse. “There is much to be done.” His words felt clipped and brittle, thankfully Kaneli didn’t seem to take offense to them.

“Of course, my child.” He didn’t rise to see Link out, sensing Link’s swirling emotions. The Hero bowed to him, thanking Kaneli profusely for the gift.

He dipped his head in return, “You will always have a home here, my child.”

The Hero offered a small smile in thanks, and slipped out of the Elder’s home. He set out to give a few more goodbyes before returning to Revali. Link did this partly out of wanting to avoid Revali seeing him like this. Granted, walking around the village was making Link increasingly sore. No wonder Revali wanted to leave, just being here was unearthing old feelings.

Link eventually made his way back to the inn. Revali was right where Link had left him. The Rito Champion scowled briefly at Link until he saw the bow strapped to the Hero’s back. All anger and fury was absolved from Revali’s face, turning to genuine surprise.

“Where did you get that?” Revali sounded distant, breathless.

Link didn’t know how to respond. What tone would be appropriate for this situation? “It was given to me by the Elder.” He said gently.

Revali visibly prickled. “Well it is not _his_ to give.”

Tactful, be mindful of his feelings. “I thought that when he presented it to me, which is why I wanted to ask for your permission.”

Revali’s sharp gaze seemed to soften before he abruptly looked away. He said nothing, and Link in turn was silent. Link could feel the tautness around Revali, most likely the frustration from Link taking too long.

There was a longing in Link to comfort him, though he didn’t really know how. Revali was complicated, a twisting storm with no end and no beginning. Words that might this time wouldn’t work the next. His mind kept leaning toward touching Revali, but that was out of the question. Revali was too ethereal to be held, and too unfamiliar to Link to warrant such affection. They may have been close a hundred years ago, but they were strangers now.

“You’re not ready to use it.” Revali dispelled the tension between them. “You will one day, but not now.” The Rito Champion examined Link, circling him with keen eyes. “You are strong, but not strong enough.”

Link sensed there was some form of apology or forgiveness in there, and he gladly took it. “Will you teach me, then?”

Revali stopped, and Link panicked, thinking he had said something wrong, but the Rito Champion merely rolled his head. “Honestly, I loathe the fact that I have to reteach you everything. Next time this happens, you are going to take notes with you or something.” He clicked his tongue as if the question was utterly trivial. “Who else in this godsforsaken land is going to teach you?”

This prompted Revali to go off on a long tangent about something or other, but Link didn’t mind. It was a relief to see him return to former spirits. Granted, it could all be a horrible illusion for all Link knew. At least he was somewhat cheerier, Link would take his victories when he could get them.

“—Revali, I’ll go get Midas tacked up, and we should be ready.”

The feathers on top of the Rito Champion’s head flattened. “Let’s hope this one isn’t such a pain as your last steed.”

Link shrugged, “She did try to buck me off, remember?” Not that he could blame Midas for wanting to throw him, he probably would have done the same.

“Yes, well, it was a necessary risk that we needed to take—“

“Hold it,” Link held up his hand before repeatedly pointing to himself, practically jabbing his finger into his chest. “ _I_ took the risk. You’re—you’re,” He gestured wildly at the Rito Champion. “You know.”

“Perfect, yes, I am well aware of that.”

“No.” He huffed at the grinning Rito. “You’re _dead_.”

Revali rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “I can _be_ both, you know.”

It was as if nothing had happened, like the two them never had that odd tenseness between them. Maybe, Link thought, this was what it was like in the past. He wondered how often they had quarreled and fought, only to make amends within the same moment.  Yes, he could see how they were good friends.

But Link remembered the voice in his head, murmuring how there was so much more. More to what? More to the tale that Kaneli told? That was obvious, even the old Rito had admitted that he only remembered pieces of it. He didn’t think that was the reasoning behind the voice. No, he got the vibe that the voice referred to his and Revali’s direct relationship, not their myriad of adventures.

If that was the case, then Revali was hiding something from him. The dead typically do that. They withhold things for giving knowledge to the living often ended in tragedy or unforeseen consequences. Link knew he could press and prod Revali for answers, but that was a horrible idea. From the little bits he grasped of Revali, the Rito Champion would either deflect the questions or close up entirely. If there was a rift between them now, Link wasn’t going to risk widening it.

It might be a good idea to forget learning about his past entirely, to spare him the pain of learning what he had lost. Oh, but his curiosity would never allow that. Link briefly glanced at Revali, who stood by his side while Link tacked up Midas.

The Rito Champion alternated between watching Midas and Link, the former being more interested in the odd bit in her mouth. Sometimes Link had forgotten just how small Revali was. The Rito Champion’s arms were folded, face unreadable, as Link tugged on the saddle straps.

“What are you thinking about?”

Revali was slow to respond. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He stated plainly, no real emotion in his words.

“Adds to your allure when you say things like that.” Link didn’t know what prompted him to say that, and it was safe to say that he was just as surprised as Revali. The phrase felt strange, and naturally, Link was quick to add to his blunder. “I mean, it makes you seem mysterious—uh, that came out wrong. I’m—I’m not trying to be weird.”

Revali’s bright eyes pinned at Link, an emotion he couldn’t quite read. He was never going to open his mouth again. He should be the one with the bit in his mouth, not Midas. Link’s ears burned and he hastily went back to tending to Midas’s tack.

“You never were good at compliments.” Revali remarked quietly. “But as I’ve been in short supply, I’ll take what I can get.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, but have you guys considered Revali making the first moves.

It was cold. The chill of the early morning had invasively settled in Link’s bones, despite his layering. His ears stung from the bitter wind, and Link wished he had brought a hat of some sort. His fingers were curled in Agro’s black mane as he sat atop the fiery mare. She seemed impervious to the cold, lazily puffing great clouds of breath intermittedly. Her ears swiveled, and judging by how she struck the frozen earth, she was bored. Frequently, she tugged on her reins, as if to tell Link of her eagerness to move. But Link didn’t indulge her and kept a firm grip on the surly creature.

He could understand why she wanted to run, seeing that it was lovely out. The moon, fat and bright, illuminated the frosted valleys and mountains of Hebra. The open expanse was inviting, especially to Agro’s fiery nature. Link knew that she wanted nothing more than to dash down the hillside, tail high, and run for miles. Unbeknownst to the spirited horse, there was a reason Link had brought to this place. Agro was bred for both speed and stamina. She would never be as fast as one of those delicate racehorses, but she could easily outlast every single one of them. Therefore, she was a fitting mount to hunt deer and their larger cousins.  

He had hunted with Agro once, though they were chasing a fox with a herd of other riders and their steeds. The two of them were alone this time and their quarry was several times larger. Grazing in the grassy field before them was a sprawling herd of elk. They had yet to notice their hunters, though Link knew their stealth wouldn’t last long.

Link knew he should begin his test, but in truth he was quite nervous. There were a dozen Rito, hidden among the frozen landscape, waiting for Link to bring down a single elk. They were to assist in the carving and transportation of the kill, provided Link could manage to bring one down. It was also important to note that this all was Revali’s idea. He claimed it was a fine test for his new pupil to take on and everyone, including Link, concurred. Granted, Link had never killed anything larger than a water fowl with a bow, and he was concerned if it was even possible to bring down such a large creature with something like arrows.

He had briefly voiced his thoughts with Lydia, who was among the flock assisting him, and she insisted that it was indeed possible to kill an elk with a single arrow. Of course, it was all about positioning and such, but it was doable.

Link pulled his scarf up further on his face. His eyes were going to sting when the chase began, but at least his nose was not going to be frostbitten off. His hand fell behind his left leg to let his fingers brush against the feathered shafts of the arrows. He only had so many, and Revali had forbidden from using anything other than the bow in the hunt. This was to be test for both his skill and intelligence in regards to using the bow. He prayed to the gods above that he would succeed.

After his stalling, he finally tapped Agro’s sides. The mare ambled forward. She loped down the hill, and Link pressed himself flat against her neck. Perhaps, the elk would think Agro a mere drifter if he wasn’t seen riding her.

They were a few hundred yards off, when Link nudged Agro again. Excitedly, she started trotting. The noisy swagger of her gait was immediately noticed by several members of the herd. The elk watched for a few moments, before Link urged his steed into a canter.

Agro lunged forward as several bugles shattered the frigid silence. It was Link’s intent to disrupt the herd as best as he could, that way he could peel the weaker members away. He lifted himself off the saddle as Agro stormed across the land like black thunder. What Link did not intend was for Agro to charge directly into the herd. She ignored any of his attempts to steer her around it, even going so far as to pin her ears at his commands.

She swerved to the right of the herd and tailed them. Link had to rein her in, lest he wanted her to charge past their quarry, but to his surprise, Agro maintained her speed. The mare augmented herself to the rear portion of the stampeding herd. Her instincts would keep her in line with the herd, giving Link a few moments to look for a target.

Picking off on one the slower elk was his best bet. They were still fast, easily faster than Agro, but they lacked whatever the lead members had, and this gave Link a slight advantage over them. He tentatively guided Agro for a few more moments, though it was clear she was tracking the herd, before letting his hand reach back to remove the bow from his back. In a fluid, practiced, motion, Link retrieved an arrow from his side-quiver, notched his bow, and honed in on a single elk. It was a bull laden with velvet covered horns.

The world around Link seemed to slow, as if time itself was holding its breath. And yet, when Link let his arrow fly, it did not strike its mark. The arrow hurdled into the frozen grass somewhere, and Link quickly reached back for another arrow. His second attempt yielded only failure as Agro stumbled slightly, ruining Link’s release.

For a moment, Link was worried Agro was going to continue stumbling or trip, but the mare only slowed slightly. Link knuckled his bow and spurred her again. She snorted loudly. Agro’s breath billowed in great clouds as she surged forward. The sound of her sharp hooves punctuating the earth rose above the deep rumble of the heard.

He waited before trying a third time. Link stood as tall as his legs could muster in the saddle. Time slowed again, or maybe he was just imagining things, as he released the arrow. He intended for the arrow to hit the back of the elk’s neck, but it buried itself in the fleshy area slightly above the left leg. The elk immediately staggered to the side and Link prepared another arrow. Unable to keep up with the rest of the group, the bull hobbled awkwardly behind.

Even though it was a slower target, Link did not manage to hit the elk again and instead needed to slow Agro down. The mare resisted him, much rather preferring to run with the herd, but she finally relented and begrudgingly slowed to a trot.

The elk turned to face them and brandished its rack of horns. The display did instill some latent fear in Link. It felt like something cold slid down his throat and pooled into his chest. Agro was hardly intimidated and went so far as to bare her blunt teeth in response.

“Hold, Agro!” He pulled her back. “I said hold!”

Her ears flattened and she erratically tossed her head. He wasn’t going to give into her bloodlust. It didn’t matter that she could induce horrible bite wounds, for that wouldn’t protect her against the elk’s antlers.

Hastily, he notched his bow and released the arrow. It lodged itself in the elk’s brow and the creature violently crumpled to the ground. Sweat slid down Link’s forehead and he yanked down his scarf to finally breathe. He shakily dismounted and warily patted Agro’s streaming neck. The mare was frothing—the white foam dribbled from her mouth as her nostrils flared from the exhilaration. Link stared at the fallen elk. He leaned against Agro, his legs feeling more like pudding than flesh and bone.

As the herd receded into the cold wilderness of Hebra, there came the noticeable flutter of wings. Revali was the first to arrive, and unsurprisingly, his noisy entrance spooked Agro. Coupled with her frenzied mind and Link’s inability to react fast enough, Agro snapped at Revali, sinking her yellowed-teeth into his wing.

The bite itself only lasted for a few seconds, and Revali screamed the entirety of it. Perhaps it was a good thing that Revali shrieked as loud as he did, seeing that Agro instantly lost interest in the amount of shrill noise he produced. She quickly shied away and purposely stood a few yards away from Revali. Link, who was still caught up in the hunt, was completely unaware of what had transgressed.

“YOUR ACCURSED CREATURE BIT ME!” Revali clamped his wing over the oozing the wound.

Link was also not fond of loud noises winced at Revali’s tone. “Let me see it.” He said gently.

“AS IF I COULD TRUST YOU—YOU’RE IN LEAGUE WITH THE FOUL MISCREANT.” The Rito puffed out his feathers and kept his gaze trained on Agro.

“ _Revali_ , let me see it.” He didn’t mean to sound so stern, but it elicited the intended effect from the Rito. Revali glared at Link for a few moments before letting his wing slip from the wound. It was too dark to see how deep the wound was, but the fact that Revali was bleeding wasn’t a good sign.

“We need to get you back as soon as possible.” Link yanked the water-skin off his belt. He poured its contents onto the wound, causing Revali to hiss in response. Lydia landed moments after, just as Link was wrapping Revali’s wing with his scarf.

“—I heard the screaming, what happened?” Her green eyes pinned at Revali’s shoddy bandage. “You’re hurt? What—how?”

“Link’s mare from hell bit me.” Revali remarked icily. “She’s made me unfit for even a short flight.”

While Link went to soothe Agro, there was some light quarreling and fussing between mother and son. As the other Rito made their approaches, after briefly listening to Revali’s experience, they went about carving up the elk. It was a grisly process that Link wanted no part of.

“I will take him back.” Link said loudly from over his shoulder. “Agro still is fresh and could run the rest of the trek back—“

“As if I would ride on such a beast!”  The Rito lifted his beak haughtily. “I would rather be fed to the wolves than deal with her.”

Link laid out a cloth behind Agro’s saddle, partially sticking some of the fabric under her small blanket. “She won’t cause you anymore trouble.” He hummed. “And if she does, you can humiliate me as much as you want.”

That was bait enough for Revali to take it. “Hmph, well, if you insist.”

Link mounted Agro and held her reins tight as Revali approached the mare. Lydia walked alongside her son. It was evident she was cautious, judging by how she eyed Agro, but Link noticed in briefly Lydia was smirking. He didn’t get a chance to muse on it long, as he needed to help Revali onto Agro. Lydia humbly offered to be a step-stool, which Revali needed to even consider getting onto Agro’s back. While Lydia meshed the feathered tips of her wings together to create a purchase for him to step onto, Link extended his hand to Revali. The Rito Champion stared at the hand like he would a hooded snake, but grasped it after Lydia chided him for taking too long.

Revali settled uneasily behind Link and squirmed for a few moments.

“Place your wings on my shoulders.”

“—I don’t want to touch you.”

The Hero rubbed his temple and irritably turned around. “Do you want to fall off?”

He pouted at Link and begrudgingly placed his wings on Link’s shoulders. There was an audible snicker from Lydia, who was grinning with some sort of sick glee. Not wanting to delay any longer, Link tapped Agro’s sides, and the mare was all too happy to comply.

The trek back to Hebra wasn’t a treacherous one, but it was considerably long one on horseback. It felt even longer with Revali perched behind Link. The Rito Champion was quiet for the most part. It was a blessing on Link’s nerves, as he couldn’t handle Revali’s grating comments at the moment. He was considerably colder without his scarf and Link regretted giving it to Revali. His face already felt chapped and prickly from the icy wind blowing into his face. He envied Revali’s feathers.

However, the Rito Champion was incredibly warm. Link felt Revali’s heat seep into his clothes, and was admittedly a little grateful for the warmth. Link steeled his nerves before pushing Agro into a trot. He didn’t want to go faster, because the freezing wind would literally freeze his face, but going too slow would be as equally painful in the long run.

“Revali, I have a favor.”

The Rito scoffed loudly, “A damnable thing for you to say, considering what has just transpired.”

He didn’t like asking favors, for he didn’t like owing anyone anything. But his face was burning from the cold, and Revali had a scarf. “May I borrow your scarf until we get back? I think I might lose my face otherwise.”

“How dare you ask me to part with something so precious! Especially after how your bloody mare bit me!”

He really wasn’t going to let that go, was he? “I promise I will be careful with it.”

Revali exasperated, “I suppose I can’t have you training with a face ruined by frostbite. You would be utterly hideous to look at.” Link was about to make a sharp remark, when a piece of fabric looped around his neck, muffling his words. “If I find any of your Hylian boogers on it, there will consequences.”

“…Thank you, Revali.” As Link adjusted the scarf, the first thing he noticed was its scent. There was a flinty tinge to it, dusty, like the forest. He could smell the rosin Revali used for his bow. Link detected other scents that he had no words for, but each one was sharp and clear, reminiscent of the scarf’s owner.

“Is this your first time on a horse?”

“Do you really think I would waste _my_ time riding such monstrous creatures?”  Revali shifted behind him. “How can you stand sitting on a horse all day? I haven’t been on here for two minutes and I’m already tired of it.”

“I have grown up with horses, so I suppose riding them is second nature to me, like how flying is to you.” He glanced back to see Revali making a disgusted face.

“How on earth can you compare the art of flight to _this_? Ugh, no wonder the Hylians never gained wings—you would have no appreciation for it.”

As Agro plodded down a hill, Link naturally leaned back to better accommodate his steed. Of course, leaning back meant leaning into Revali’s space, and the Rito was not too pleased by this.

“And what are you doing? Don’t you have enough space in the front?” 

“It’s not like I have a choice, I have to lean back unless I want her to trip down a hill.” He really hoped the whole ride wasn’t going to be like this. Link wished Revali would go back to being silent and broody.

“I guess that is better than the alternative, but at LEAST give me a warning next time.”

The moment they reached the bottom of the hill, Agro began to canter. Normally Link would have enjoyed riding Agro fast, but it was hard to relish the experience when Revali was squeezing his shoulders. And if sensing Revali’s anxiety, Agro broke into a gallop.

It was considerably faster than when they were chasing the elk, for Agro didn’t need to mitigate her speed. Revali didn’t scream or complain. He instead clung to Link, cursing quietly to every one of Hyrule’s gods.

The wind tore through Link’s hair as Agro sped through the silvery landscape, disrupting both the silence and the untouched beauty of this artic domain. She did not need to be guided, for Agro was eager to return to the stables and eat. Link had a slightly better memory than his mare, and could easily tell by their surroundings that Agro was heading toward the road leading into the Rito Village.

Link looked back at Revali, catching the Rito gazing up at the sky. In that moment, there was something striking about Revali.  He couldn’t go into why he thought Revali was particularly handsome, for the Rito quickly caught on and held Link’s gaze. His green eyes glinted mischievously as Link whipped his head back to face the front. He heard Revali say something, though it was possible that it was the wind whistling in his ears. Revali would later deny that he had said anything, but Link was certain he heard him say,

_“Do you like what you see?”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past Link is a Distinguished Gay. Present Link is...a Disaster Gay. 
> 
> Also there is a reason why this chapter takes place where it does. Is it a metaphor for something? Does Argo like having a nice background? Who knows.
> 
> Have fun.

“Hey, Revali. Just to let you know, I still hate volcanos.”

It was amusing, watching Link totter around the sweltering, hellish landscape of Death Mountain. The Hero clunked around in the slightly tacky armor, offered to any tourist, and complained about it and everything to no end. The entire fate of Hyrule sat upon this fool’s sweaty shoulders, and Revali was trying so hard not to have a mental breakdown. They were in an active volcano, one of the most dangerous places in the entire world, off to tame a raging Divine Beast, so Link’s odds of survival were in the toilet at the moment. One misstep and the Hero was gone, consumed by slow, burning suffocation by lava. It was great Revali no longer needed to sleep, because after this, he never wanted to again.

“And why the _fuck_ would anyone keep their pain meds a billion miles from their house?” Link threw his head back. “This is so extra.” From behind the protective visor, which looked more like a grate, of Link’s helmet, Revali could see thick beads of sweat trickle down his face. Even with the armor and the elixirs, Link was roasting.

Link was also incredibly irritated. Revali had watched Link punch a few monsters to a fiery death, knocking them into the seeping lava. It was jarring, to go from Hebra to the Eldin region in the span of a few days. Link was understandably incensed about the heat. Revali had never been a fan of either the Gerudo or the Eldin regions for that particular reason. The one benefit of being in an oozing volcano was that Link could cook things by throwing them on the ground. The Hero had spent a considerable amount of time throwing items, from raw meat to apples, on the burning ground. He was delighted as the food cooked before his eyes. It was unsanitary, but Link didn’t care. He’d wipe whatever grit clung to the roasted food before tucking it away or taking vigorous bites out of it. Link’s former self would have balked at the idea of eating food off the ground.

Link was proving to be quite the individual. He was stubborn, perhaps even more so than in his past life. He certainly complained more, and overall was more vocal. Link made so many more observations and comments that Revali began to wonder how much the former Link hid from him. Link from a hundred years ago was a noble, raised to be a paragon of honor and nobility. Even when he and Link were close, the Hero was relatively quiet. Perhaps he had nothing to say, which Revali doubted.

As Link heaved himself a top another jagged outcrop of rock, Revali settled beside him. “You need to drink something. With the amount of sweat you’re producing, you’re going to run out of fluids.”

Link waved his hand at him, “Yeah, yeah, _mom_.” His armor clattered nosily as he sat down. While Link was busy hydrating himself, Revali stood on guard. He needed to feel useful; after all, his sacred ability only had a handful of practical uses.

“…I think I hear something.”

“Yeah, that’s my desire to save Rudaina shriveling like grape under the sun—“

He hurriedly shushed Link. “Can you shut your pie hole for two seconds?” Amidst the gurgling of the volcano, Revali heard what sounded like shouting. And now that he drew attention to it, Link was picking it up as well.

Revali had already taken off while the Hero slowly pushed himself to his feet. There were some benefits to being a spirit, one of them being the incredible freedom of not having a body. He could ascend through the smoke and cinder filled sky and not be incinerated. It was a blessing, to some extent. He was still dead.

Peering through the curling haze, Revali didn’t initially spot the source of the voice. He briefly watched Link clamor onto another rocky slope, and judging by his sudden sprint, he must have found it. By the time Revali had returned to Link’s side, the Hero was attempting to communicate to the voice’s owner, who was one the other side of a cave-in.

“I’M GOING TO GET YOU OUT.” Link jammed his hands into a jagged seam in the debris, trying to dislodge some of the rubble. It was a horrible and dangerous idea, and thankfully Link wasn’t strong enough to pull it off.

“WHAT.” Responded the voice. “I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

Link repeated his phrase from earlier with deliberate slowness, and surprise, the sod trapped in the cave didn’t hear him. That didn’t stop Link from screaming a few more times.

“Link, just shut up.” Revali was exasperated at this point. “It’s clear that neither of you can properly talk to one another, so let’s just move onto the rescue process.”

“Well maybe I wanna do things my way.”

“ _Your_ way is always more complicated than necessary.” Link wanted to climb up the side of Death Mountain and paraglide to Vah Rudaina. That was his original plan before Revali had insisted that he would literally burst into flame.

Link’s tacky armor made an awful squeaky noise as he folded his arms. “—Throwing food on the ground to cook isn’t complicated.”

“No, but it’s _disgusting_.” He didn’t care if the ground was too hot for germs to grow on; Revali thought the idea of eating food off the ground was nauseating. Just because he was dead didn’t mean he had thrown his standards out the window.

In a fit of rage, Link generated a spherical bomb from the Sheikah Slate and threw it at the sprawling mass of rubble. Its detonation merely chipped off the face of several of the fallen boulders. The bombs weren’t powerful enough to properly remove the rubble. It was an admirable attempt, even if Link hadn’t planned on it being so.

“We’re going to need more fire power to—where are you going?”

Link stumbled down the jagged ground. “We can use this canon—“

Revali squawked loudly as he fluttered after him, “We’re not supposed to touch that!” The last thing he wanted was for Link to mess with something, like this canon, and have it backfire on him. That, and he didn’t want to risk angering the Gorons. If Link got booted out of the volcano, they would never be able to free Rudania—

Yet Link had pressed past him, generating another bomb and cramming it into the canon. Curse him. Cure him and the gods, because they both were giving Revali too much anxiety

It took Link a good few tries to grasp how the canon worked. Revali winced every time the infernal thing fired a bomb. It was a miracle the noise didn’t alert the enemies in the area, though perhaps, after Link had pummeled their companions into the searing magma, the monsters weren’t interested in tangoing with the hero.

When Link finally blasted the debris from the cave, he had freed whoever was trapped in there. Revali hadn’t expected to find the descendant of Daruk cowering in quaking fear when they found him. The moment Yunobo opened his mouth, Revali was already annoyed.

It was his luck that the two people he encountered were simple imitations of their past selves or their ancestors. He was being harsh. He knew he was, and had no right to be so. Of course he would never vocalize his thoughts, for they were rather prickly and toxic things. It was wrong of him to judge so cruelly on someone he had just met, and yet, he was still sore. He was sore at the gods for doing this, because maybe, this trembling child wouldn’t have been as scared if Daruk was around. …That was why he was angry. Revali quietly chastised himself for such thoughts and went on to observe Link’s interaction with the young Goron.

For all his foolishness, Yunobo was at least a decent Goron. It didn’t escape Revali’s notice that Link was acting a little…differently around Yunobo. And it wasn’t until the Goron was rolling away, did Link confirm his suspicions.

“He was kinda cute, wasn’t he?” Link took off his helmet, smiling as he watched Yunobo tear through the molten terrain. His sweaty hair was plastered to his face. Link’s face was flushed, from heat or otherwise, Revali wasn’t sure. In that moment, there was bitter pang of jealousy in Revali’s heart.

He had no right to Link, and therefore no right to such feelings. It was wrong of him to think that. Revali was dead. If anything, he was more of a shallow imitation of his former self than either Link or Yunobo. There were hands tearing at his heart. They were knotted and gnarled, bleeding his weeping heart dry.

“I suppose he’s cute, if you’re into that sort of thing.” Revali responded neutrally. “Personally, I find confidence more attractive.”

“So long as it doesn’t rival yours.” The helmet clicked as Link remounted it over his head.

He leaned his head to the side as he shrugged, “Oh, on the contrary, I’d rather my partner be even just a _mite_ more confident than me.” He heard Link snort at him, probably disbelieving his response. “Fine, if you’re going to mock my preferences, then I won’t talk about them EVER again.” His mind drifted to the past, when Link was assertive and just. “I’d want someone to inspire me to be more—to achieve a level of greatness that I myself wouldn’t dream of. To be able to encourage one another to break your limits and still want to strive for more…that is what I would want.”

_It was what I had, and I crave it like the earth craves the sun._

When he looked back at Link, the Hero was quiet. He was impressed by Revali’s reasoning, nodding his head in agreement. From behind that tacky grate, Link’s eyes were cool and teasing. The last time Revali had seen that look, it was…it was….when did he see that last? They weren’t the exact same as the ones he remembered, but they were similar to the look Link had given him in the afterglow, especially when he wanted to go again. Revali didn’t lie about being the receiving end of Link’s boundless stamina, he just didn’t specify how exactly.

“Why are you looking at me like that? You’re making me uncomfortable.” He fluffed out his feathers, shaking out the dust and lingering memories of them from a hundred years prior. It was dangerous to muse on them for too long, especially when he needed to move on.

Link chuckled, “Awwww, look at you being a _romantic_.”

“I’m not being a ‘romantic.’ It’s something called _‘having standards,’_ and maybe you should look into it sometime.” He clicked his tongue.

His companion snickered loudly as he tromped back down the rocky slope. Link didn’t notice Revali remaining at entrance to the cave, watching him scramble across rock and lava. If he did notice, he would still carry on his way. Something unspoken had crossed between them during their short time together—that Revali would disappear once in a while. He would come back, he always would, but there were moments when he needed to be alone.

“Off to do spirit things?” Link had joked at some point during their journey to Eldin. It was more like Revali having to remind himself that things weren’t the same. His Link was gone, as well as everything they had, and a hundred years wasn’t enough time to get over him.

And so, Revali sat at the entrance of the cave, trying to forget. He was trying to forget the stinging jealousy growing in his chest, or how he knew almost every scar on Link’s body. He didn’t want to remember all the nights he spent hearing the delicate pulse of Link’s heart, or how they chatted while starry skies bled into the dawn of a new morning.

It pained him that he was being so selfish while Link was off doing something useful. He knew better than to return to Link in such a sorry state. Being sour and depressed wouldn’t help them save Hyrule, and thus Revali would deal with his problems alone.

“Mom,” He began softly. “I still love him.” She had told him that secrets lost their power when they were said aloud or shared. Perhaps, if he did both, it would lessen the pain. “I know I shouldn’t. I’ve had more than enough time to get over him. After all, he’s some blonde-haired twink from Hyrule. There’s a dime a dozen of them, certainly this one is no different.”

He choked back a sob, wishing he could blame it on the ash and smoke from the festering volcano instead of his own bleeding heart. “He should be easy to get over then, right?”

Revali was struck by the horrible memory of Link holding him close. They were tucked away in the private recesses of Hyrule Castle. Revali was sitting with his back pressed against the cold foundation of stone and mortar. His lover’s fingers were entangled in the straps of his armor, his face buried in the crook of Revali’s neck. Their duties as Champions had kept them apart for the last month, and they were eager to make up for lost time.

He felt Link’s breath ripple through his feathers and graze his skin. Revali had long closed his eyes, intoxicated by Link’s touch and presence. He craved his Hero. The last time the two of them had been together was the day after they had consummated their affections. Knowing that they could do something that produced a mutual sense of unity and pleasure—it elated Revali to no end. He was being sappy, horribly so, but he loved it. They were two parts of the same soul—and to be one with Link—was to be _whole_.

But right now, he was content to have this.

Link spoke softly to him, shifting ever so slightly on his lap. _“Don’t go.”_ He was referring to the fact that Revali would be returning to Hebra soon, and they would once again be apart. It was saddening to have this brief taste before being pulled back to the real world, but when this Calamity business was all over, they would be together.

“And here I was hoping you were going to whisper some sweet nothings in my ear.” He teased as he leaned his head against Link’s. “I would prefer you begging me to _lose_ myself in you, instead of reminding me that reality is a thing.”

At the implication of unity, Link shivered. “We mustn’t do such a thing here.” He gingerly slipped away from Revali as he sat back up. “…Not in the house of my King, Revali. He will know.”

“You are a little _loud_.”

Link flushed a deep scarlet to his ears. “There are rules we must follow, Revali. We are not in the comforts of your home, but in the snake pit that is the Hylian court.”  The nobles of Hyrule didn’t approve of interspecies romances, let alone ones of the same gender. If it were discovered that he and Link were lovers, disaster would ensue.

Revali had never understood that about the Hylian aristocracy. The Rito embraced all forms of love. Such things like gender and race didn’t matter to them, so encountering such restrictive rules from the Hylians was shocking. It did explain a great deal about Link, especially with how nervous and secretive he was about their courtship. He was Link’s first lover, and therefore respected his opinions and desires. Not to say he didn’t with his former lovers, but they were Rito like himself. Their relationships were casual and intimate, different from what he had with the Hero.

It was hard to explain what they had in particular. There was no simple attraction stage with them. Once the air had been cleared, their differences and issues set aside and dealt with, they were lovers. They were lovers long before they confessed their mutual feelings. Perhaps it was a result of the trust they forged in regards to eventually dealing with the Calamity. Or maybe they were two halves of a whole.

It frightened Revali that all of this, all of what they had, was in jeopardy because Link’s society wouldn’t stand for it. –He was thinking too much. He really needed to learn how to enjoy the moment.

“I’m only jesting.” He cradled Link’s face in his wing. “Surely, my dear, you would have learned my sense of humor by now.”

Link pinked as he touched the smooth feathers. “Ah…forgive me.”

Revali chuckled and tugged him back down. “Let’s have this just little longer, mm? We can work on your comedy comprehension later.”

 “I thought you preferred my serious nature.” Link mumbled as he nuzzled back into his neck. “I believe you said it made me more attractive and desirable.”

“Oh, that is true, but I do wish you weren’t sooo stoic all the time. You could stand to loosen up a bit, really. It will help with the stress.”

“And how does my dear Champion recommend I do that? I find it difficult to relax in such times.” He did have a point. Link was the one carrying the Master Sword.

“Mmm, you never reward yourself enough, you know.”

Link laughed breathily, “Oh? Why do I have the suspicion that this is going somewhere.”

“I haven’t the _foggiest_ idea what you’re going on about.”

His Hero lifted his head and eyed him coyly, “Aren’t you going to suggest that I should treat myself more by spending time with you?”

“Well, it is a good idea, now that you mentioned it. Being with me is a guaranteed way to forget all your worries and troubles—“

“That is only because you talk enough to drown them out.”

“—And here I was, trying to be a wonderful and devoted lover, and you come along and _insult_ me.” Revali jerked his head away and huffed. He did smile when he heard a smattering of giggles come from Link. It was hard to play the wounded card when Link was such a delight to be with.

Revali dug his wings into the crest on his head. He wanted to stop remembering such things. This—this memory was from a time long past. It was jarring for his mind to switch back and forth from the past and the present. It hurt him too much—he wanted this to stop.

He remembered having a debate with himself in the past on whether he should have loved or hated the Hero. And in this moment, he regretted picking love.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE I FORGET-- Would anyone like to be my proof reader? I ask because I have this issue where my mind inserts words that aren't there. If anyone is interested, hmu at my tumblr. I will not be upset if y'all don't want to. Y'all have lives and stuff.
> 
> Thanks darlings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY HELLO. 
> 
> Good god I am sorry y'all had to wait this long. I've been out of sorts, but I'm getting better! I'm going to try to set up a schedule for updates for myself--I have forgotten how much writing is such a relief for me.

He had easily lost his weight’s worth in sweat. He didn’t think it couldn’t get any possibly hotter, and then he plunged after Vah Rudaina, practically diving into the festering heart of a volcano. Link should have been dead or at least dead again, but he managed to climb aboard Rudania. It was unfair to claim that Vah Rudania was his least favorite of the Beasts, since he only encountered two so far, but it was his least favorite Beast.

Link sat at the back end of Rudania and tried to catch his breath. He looked skyward and hissed airily through his teeth. Revali’s absence was worrisome. The Rito Champion had been gone for a few days now, and Link was starting to feel bad. He figured Revali probably headed off to do ‘spirit things,’ but maybe he did something to offend the Rito. If Revali were around, he would have apologized profusely. Link didn’t realize how lonely he was before—and he also realized just how much he muttered to himself.

And yeah, he was traveling with Yunobo earlier, but that Goron was just so nervous that Link felt a little anxious in his presence. He didn’t blame Yunobo, seeing that the two of them were chasing after a rampaging Beast and warding off its frightful ‘offspring’ at the same time, but Link did kind of have to babysit him. He could barely keep himself alive, how was he supposed to do the same for someone else?

That, and he was grumpy that Yunobo didn’t seem to notice any of his flirting. It was almost as frustrating as navigating the stupid volcano, and it was a wise decision for him to drop it when they started hunting Rudania. Maybe he would pick it up again when this whole nonsense was over.

He sighed loudly as he pushed himself onto his feet. It would be fine—things were going to be fine. He rolled his shoulders a few times as he approached the entrance to Rudania’s core.

As he laid the Sheikah Slate upon the pedestal, there was warmth within his chest. For moment, he felt as if a large hand clasped his shoulder, but there was nothing.

_Hey there, little guy! I just knew you would come back._

The voice resonated from his mind. Another Champion, another friend from the past.

“Sorry for making you wait so long. I had some things I needed to sort out.” Much like before, he didn’t see Daruk, but he could sense him. The Goron Champion was deeper in the Divine Beast like a smoldering coal in an ashen fire. It didn’t escape his notice that Daruk’s energy was far more prominent then Revali’s when Link first encountered the Rito Champion.

_Aw, you don’t have to apologize! I always knew you’d come back around._

“That’s one way of putting it—“

_And really, I didn’t mind the waitin’. I’d rather you get to Revali first than me—_

Link froze in the entryway into the depths of the Divine Beast. “…What?”

A nervous laugh rippled from Daruk, _I mean, you guys are…y’know…?_

He couldn’t see the Goron, but he knew Daruk was rolling his hands together, a gesture used for reminding or encouraging a thought. Thoughts that Link didn’t have or know that he possessed. He was going to inquire, but apparently two seconds to process all of this was two seconds too long for Daruk.

_Together? I mean, unless you guys got into some argument before all this nonsense happened, you guys are still courting, right? Right?_

Daruk yelped when the Sheikah Slate slipped out of Link’s hands.

It all made sense. The scarf, the nostalgic moments, the ‘strong’ bond he and Revali shared years ago…it all made sense. And Revali didn’t tell him. He withheld that information from him, leaving Link to stumble blindly in the dark, grasping at wisps of memories and struggling to put it all together. He was breathless with rage.

“…I don’t remember anything.” He said shortly. “Revali never told me—I never knew until you...reminded me.”

 _I’m sure he had a good reason for it._ Daruk was fumbling for something to say. His brow was knitted in consternation. He probably was just as confused as Link was about this, especially in light of this information. _Where is he exactly?_

 _“Don’t know.”_ The words were hot and sharp. He was so angry, and was even more so when the main chamber of Rudania was void of light. Wow, as if he didn’t need to be reminded that he was stumbling through the shadows of his mind looking for answers.

_How are you feeling?_

Link stooped over to scoop the Sheikah Slate off the ground. A modest crack ran diagonally down the screen. _“Peachy.”_

For the first two terminals, Daruk was silent. He applauded Link each time he reached one, but he remained distant. In fairness, Link was pretty angry. He probably wasn’t supposed to, but he punched the eyes that emerged from the toxic sludge that was littered throughout the Beast. It made him feel ill trudging through that vile fluid, but it would go away when he healed himself. Besides, it was more satisfying to use his fists than to use a sword.

He started crying before he reached the third terminal. Link braced himself against the wall and sobbed.

_Hey, how about you take a break?_

“I don’t need one—“

 _I mean it, you need to sit down._ Daruk rumbled with a fatherly warmness. There was a pressure on Link’s shoulder, like a great hand clasping it, and Link relented. He unscrewed his helmet, placing it beside him as he pressed his head against the wall.

_Tell me what’s wrong._

“You know what’s wrong,” His voice cracked.

The Goron Champion sighed as he took a seat across from Link. _I honestly don’t think he meant any harm._

“Certainly doesn’t feel like it.”

_Oh c’mon, you really think that? That feather duster gave you his scarf, remember? I can understand why you’re unhappy with him, but don’t be too mad at him._

“Now you’re making me sound selfish.”

Daruk bobbed his head, _You are a little bit. I don’t agree with him hiding something like that from you, but he did what he thought was right. You both suffered a lot, and getting all huffy and secretive with each other isn’t gonna help. Not one bit._

“Alright, alright, _dad_.” He grasped at the wall as he awkwardly stood up. Link was grateful to put on that awful helmet, for it would obscure most of his face. He was feeling rather shameful for his frustrations. Daruk picked up on his embarrassment and didn’t push him further. Link wouldn’t admit it, but his head felt clearer after their brief chat. He was being selfish to some extent, but that didn’t mean he still wasn’t angry at Revali. At least it was less on whatever reason Revali decided to be evasive and more so the fact that Daruk explained the nature of their past relationship. He would have appreciated hearing it from him.

But there was a Beast to reclaim, and sitting in his head wasn’t going to make it easier. Whenever he encountered Revali again, he would be more level-headed about the Rito’s secrecy.

Fate, on the other hand, had other ideas.  When he at last made it to the final terminal, where both Daruk and the essence of Ganon were housed, his gut twisted with anticipation. The Wind Blight variation was a struggle, despite what Revali claimed, and it only had wind at its disposal. He didn’t like the idea of wrestling with a creature that most likely would wield fire.

_It’s a tricky bastard, but I know you can best it._

There was no alternative. Failure was a luxury neither of them could afford, so he placed the cracked Sheikah Slate onto the final terminal and readied himself.

From the depths of the Divine Beast did this Blight come crawling out. It oozed out of the terminal like pus from an infected wound and conglomerated in the center of the room. As more of the vile substance amassed, a sinuous arm erupted from it, erratically flailing before slamming its misshapen hand onto the ground. Its twisted fingers curled into the floor as it pulled itself from the pulsing mass of Malice.

The air seemed to chill as the creature drained the heat from the surrounding area to further energize its formation. It thrashed, tugging on the hardened membrane before its head emerged. From the dribbling Malice, a single blue eye peered out. He froze in his spot, shoulders tense and jaw set as its second, stump-like arm protruded from its shoulder. Its pink and black hide rolled like magma seeping out of the mountainside.

The two of them simply observed one another, though Link was fighting every internal instinct to simply flee the area. Its arrival was far more intimating than the Blight he faced on Medoh. That one simply formed out of a thick, black smog, and this one was like a nasty combination of bodily fluids and molten lava. He really didn’t like anything dealing with reclaiming Vah Rudania.

The oppressive heat returned as the creature lazily hovered off the ground. From its distorted arm, a bright, fat blade materialized –of course this wasn’t going to be easy. Its bladed limb sagged for a few moments as the creature seemed to readjust itself to support the weight, and Link seized the opening. Unlike the Wind Blight, which was much lighter and thus remained almost entirely out of his grasp, this one was far too heavy to stay wholly airborne for long. He skidded under it and slashed into the Fire Blight’s waist, drawing viscous fluid that spurted out in thick clouds. Its other hand swatted clumsily at him, unable to comfortably reach under and yank him back. So long as he could remain under it, the creature couldn’t easily injure him. The only downside was that it produced a considerable amount of heat, which eagerly sapped him of his strength. After a few dozen swings, Link was dehydrated and hastily retreated from it.

It didn’t matter that he never turned his back to the Blight as it, too, pounced upon this window of opportunity.  The heavy blade it once struggled with now deftly hissed after him. He managed to block the first two hits, but the third knocked off his guard and the fourth hit him square in the chest. It literally knocked him off his feet, sending him sliding across the smooth floor. His armor squealed loudly before he smacked against one of the columns on the outer reaches of the room.

The impact of being struck by its sword, followed by colliding abruptly with the stone column had left him dazed. Everything was oddly distorted, he couldn’t seem to move or sense himself properly. His whole body was misfiring and his mind couldn’t stop spinning.

“I leave you alone for a few days, and this is what I come back to? Pathetic.”

He should have been relieved to hear Revali’s voice, but anger was a far simpler emotion for his befuddled mind to connect to.

“You…you…” Link sputtered out, peeling himself from the floor. The whole room was spinning; a result of his injuries and lack of water, but at least his frustration was an easy thing to focus on. As his vision started to even out, he could see Revali flitting around the Fire Blight. The creature screeched angrily as it clawed the air, growing increasingly enraged as it failed to land a single blow against the Rito Champion. It was enough of a distraction for Link to heal himself and dash back into the fray.

The Blight’s interest in Revali quickly waned as Link started to inflict actual damage to it.

“You lied to me!” Link shouted as he dug his sword into the creature’s hip. So much for being ‘level-headed.’

Wind whipped around Link, cooling both him and the Blight. “What are you going on about?”

He ducked under the creature as it spun before resuming his assault. “I know what we were, Revali. How on earth could you confuse being ‘good friends’ with being _lovers_. You _lied_ to me!”

“ _Really_?! We’re going to argue about this now?”

_Guys, maybe this isn’t the time to—_

“—And just how long were you going to hide it from me? Huh? You thought I never was going to find out?”

_C’mon, Link, we talked about this—_

Link wrenched the sword into the Blight’s side and violently pulled it out, causing an eruption of its ‘blood’ to splatter over the Hero. The curdling fluid streamed down his armor, forcing him to spit out several times. The Blight screamed, grasping at its gaping wound while retreating to the far end of the room.

_It’s agitated right now, you need to watch for its shield—_

“You were content to let me just stumble in the dark?”

“Can we argue you about this when you aren’t fighting the spawn of Ganon? I would really appreciate that—“

“And I would really appreciate you being honest about my past!”

A beam of light cut between the Hero and Champion, instantly drawing Link’s ire. He snarled at the Blight,“And you!” He yanked off his helmet and throwing it to the side. “I’ve had enough of your bull shit!” Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “No good piece of shit!”

In his frustration, he created a bomb from the Sheikah Slate and hurled it at the creature. It didn’t land anywhere near the creature and detonated embarrassingly several yards away from it. Yet when the creature started to suck the heat in from the surrounding area, it gave Link an idea. He waited for a few moments before generating another bomb, this time tossing it as the Blight ‘inhaled.’ The bomb bypassed the barrier before smashing into the creature, causing the bomb to explode on contact. The Blight crumpled like a discarded puppet, and Link sprinted to its fallen form.

He ceaselessly wailed on the monster, letting out a string of profanities each time his sword bit into its greasy hide. This only went on for so long, as the Blight eventually regained its bearings and would abruptly dissipate in a flash of blue light. It would reappear on the other side of the platform, though this time it didn’t recreate its flaming shield, instead preferring to imbue its bladed arm with licking flames.

“Why not set your whole body on fucking fire, you asshole!” Link tossed aside his sword and drew his bow from his back. He notched an arrow, noting that the insane heat had set it a flame. The creature clicked at him and neurotically twitched its head. Its movements were too jerky for him to properly align the arrow with its eye, but if he stood still, perhaps it would target it him. He predicted correctly as the Blight emitted the tell-tale whirring sound of it charging its beam. A spot of red flickered over his form as he drew back the bow string. When he released the arrow, it plunked against the carapace of its head. He released another and missed. It would be a good idea to move, but he couldn’t. He had to hit its eye, despite the fact that each arrow was landing farther and farther from his mark.

Link didn’t initially register Revali landing beside him or when he seemed to mold Link’s arms into a better position. It was only after the fact that Revali had pressed himself against Link to line up and release the arrow, did he realize what had transpired.

The creature screamed, collapsing into a disjointed heap on the floor. Link snatched up his discarded sword and sprinted. Using the momentum of his brief dash, he plunged the sword into its eye and jerkily twisted it. There was a brief burst of neon-blue fluid as the eye ruptured under the pressure. The creature twitched violently in the final throes of death, and Link scrambled to hide behind the terminal before it finally expired. If it was going to be anything like the previous Blight, he did not want to be caught in the streams of vile liquid that exploded out of it.

He hunkered down behind the terminal and waited for the creature’s screaming to desist.

“It’s all good, little guy, it’s dead now.”

Link peaked up. Daruk stood before him and rumbled warmly. “That was quite a show! It had some, uh, ‘interesting’ bits.”

“You mean the fighting?” He peered around the terminal. The Fire Blight and all its nastiness were gone. Even its disgusting goop had disappeared, though Link didn’t want to do a thorough inspection to see if it were true. 

“You really didn’t need to yell at him.” The Goron Champion huffed.

He pressed the slate against the terminal, finally returning the Divine Beast to its rightful owner. “I was dying! People say stupid stuff when they’re dying.”

Daruk made a disapproving grunt and folded his arms.

“I’m gonna apologize! Sheesh—Hey!” He winced as the Goron Champion ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I know how it goes. You better say you’re sorry when you see him again.”

Of course Revali left the moment the battle was over. He didn’t blame him, not when he was rather hostile to the Rito Champion. Link groaned inwardly. Goddesses, he was such an _ass_.

“See you back at the City?”

Link nodded and gave Daruk a thumb’s up before being teleported off the Divine Beast. As much as he liked Goron City, he didn’t the sensation of melting like butter in the extreme heat. He wasn’t going to linger for too long, though he would probably come back later. Despite the fact that he was sweating all the time, with the Beast back on their side, exploring the region didn’t sound too horrible of a plan.

The moment he was gone, Daruk eased himself back into control of Rudania. As he recalibrated the Divine Beast, Revali appeared beside him.

“Well if it ain’t my favorite _nephew_ , I’m so happy to see you again—“

“Did you tell him.”

He set his brow—so they were going to have this discussion first. “I did, but only because I thought he _knew_. And even if he didn’t, I still would have told him.”

“Why can’t you stay out of my business!”

Daruk massaged his temple and huffed. “Because it’s not healthy for either of you to keep secrets like this! I respected whatever reason why you didn’t tell him—maybe you weren’t ready or somethin’—but you hiding your relationship like that isn’t smart.”

Revali sneered and folded his wings, “Well maybe you should make up your mind on this!”

“He shouldn’t have to learn something like this from me, especially when he freed you first.” He said this with a deliberate calmness. It was easy to get into a shouting match with Revali if he wasn’t careful. “I know you, Revali, don’t tell me you were hiding this because you weren’t ready. Link was pretty steamed that you didn’t tell him, and I defended you because I thought you couldn’t handle it.”

Daruk didn’t further elaborate. Judging by how defensively Revali was acting and Link’s animated response, Revali had been hiding or withholding information on purpose. And instead of explaining that he was uncomfortable talking about the subject, Revali had shut Link down whatever he had asked or outright lied to him. 

“Why did you do it?”

Revali was quiet. He was stewing, that much was obvious. He pointedly ignored Daruk’s question, letting it hang until Vah Rudania had pulled itself out of the volcano.

“Because I had my chance.”

_“Revali.”_

The Rito sunk into his shoulders. It was clear that he was ashamed—he probably knew what he had done was foolish.

“That’s no reason for you to hide it from him. He would have found out sooner or later and where better to hear it then from you?”

“It’s been a _hundred_ years, Daruk, and I’m still not over him.”

There it was. Revali was still in love, even after all these years. He was wrapped in a romance that had long ended. His mind was attached to someone who was long gone and discussing it was extremely painful. It was evident now, though it didn’t excuse Revali’s actions.

“You just told him that you weren’t comfortable talking about it. Link is a lot different than he was in the past, but he seems pretty reasonable.” Daruk reached over to gently clasp Revali’s shoulder. “You could have explained that it made you upset and that you needed some time.”

The Rito laughed bitterly, an attempt to play off his encroaching sobs. “I _loved_ him.”

“I know you did.”

“Daruk, you don’t understand, I got the scale.”

Now it was his turn to be quiet. Despite how close he and Revali were, there were a few things he didn’t know about his relationship with the Hero. Apparently intended engagement was one of them. He…he needed to sit down.

“…Guessin’ you never…?”

Revali’s silence was enough for him. He swore silently before beating his fist onto the ground. Curse Ganon and the ungodly cycle that they had to endure. No wonder Revali was holding on to it. He had a future, a plan for life after the Calamity, and that had been ripped from him. Link not remembering was a cruel thing indeed.

“Sorry for being so hard on you. I didn’t realize you sat with all of this for a century.”

“…You didn’t know.” Revali said quietly. “I…I would be mad too.”

They didn’t speak any more about it. Revali’s wound had been reopened, and while it was evident that it was troubling him, it was the beginning of a slow healing process. Closure had to begin somewhere, and Daruk just hoped that he had done it as gently as possible. It was going to be a painful endeavor regardless of how he or Revali approached it. The Rito had been alone for the last hundred years, a burden with a mind as critical as his.

Revali leaned against his arm. He was going to be alright or at least for now. As Rudania scrambled down the volcano it was difficult not to notice Hyrule Castle. Vah Medoh had already set its sights upon the smoggy capital, and Rudania would soon join in preparation for the eventual strike against the Calamity.

He was eager for all of this to be over, but Link needed a little time first tackling the next Divine Beast. So much had happened and pushing the Hero further would only break him. Daruk would offer this ide when they were all together. It was important to all be on the same page when it came to dealing with Ganon and all his spawn.

That, and Revali would never recover if Link broke under pressure.

\--

They found Link at the Foothill stables. He was sitting on the cliff that peered over the lake that had carved itself at the base of the Eldin Mountains. Daruk had made some excuse about wanting to see how the Gorons were faring and made a swift exit. He should have been thankful for the space, but he was just a little too raw to appreciate anything.

Link was eating. He sat with his legs dangling over the edge. A half-drunken bottle swirled in his hands as the Hero gazed at the afternoon sky. The Hero was wounded. Stripped off all his clothes, save for his pants, to display a massive bruise on his abdomen. It dappled around his back and onto his shoulders— result of being hit as hard as he was by the Fire Blight.

He sat wordlessly by Link and waited to be hounded by whatever nonsensical questions or frustrations that he carried. None came, to his surprise. In fact, Link didn’t seem to notice him. He thought so until the Hero raised the bottle in his direction.

“Were we happy?”

Revali didn’t want to talk about it, but he needed to. He needed to move on, he needed to.

“—Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Link sounded apologetic. The words were rushed as if to hastily bandage whatever damage he had unintentionally caused.  “Look, I was such an ass during the fight—“

“ _Yes_.” He said breathlessly. “Yes, we were. During the brief period of time we had together…we were happy.” His heart was fluttering as he spoke. So much was carried out of him, old and new pain, that his breath quickened. He couldn’t look at Link—he didn’t want to see his face.

“Revali, we don’t have to talk about this if you’re not comfortable.”

“—I need to.”

Link tossed a rock off the cliff. Faintly he could hear it _plink_ down the rocky slope. “Yeah well, I don’t want you to push yourself. We might not be lovers anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about you.”

He laughed a little, causing Link to chuckle softly.

“I totally get why we were together, though.” Link took another sip from the bottle. “I don’t know how you put up with past me, because he seemed really boring, but you’re really fun to be around. And plus, you’re kinda hot.”

“You weren’t boring—excuse me?!” He pinned his eyes at Link, who ending up spitting up his drink through his nostrils. Tears beaded at the corners of Link’s eyes as he laughed through a coughing fitting.

“I-I mean, I’m not wrong.” The Hero fanned himself. “You really are something to look at.”

Revali’s feathers fluffed out at the praise, which further incited more laughter from Link.

“I-if you fall off the cliff, I’m not going to save you!” None of this was what he expected. He…he had really misjudged Link. He was so…open and expressive. It was refreshing to be near someone who always spoke their mind.

“I don’t want you to tell me anymore about us. I wanna see how it unfolds.”

“…I’m not following.”

Link sniffled and rubbed his nose. “I _dream_ about my past, Revali. Quite often, if I might add. That’s why it was a little surprising to me that we were together.” He twirled the bottle in his hand. “We were at odds all the time, so I want to figure out how it unfolds. Like a book! Yeah, like that.”

“I’m glad you find this amusing, because—“ He jerked his head back as Link shoved the opening of the bottle in his face.

“Don’t get all snarky, I mean it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Argo, why are you writing this? 
> 
> That is a very good question. I don't know why I am writing this, other then the fact that I have been wanting to write Revalink nonsense for the last few months. It was supposed to counteract Paper Boats, which is an incredibly sad piece that drains the life out of me at times, but now I realize that this fic is pretty sad. Well, it is considerably lighter than my other piece, or at least I think so. 
> 
> Some of you might have read Paper Boats, or what I currently have published, and will think, "Argo, this is a little similar to PB!"  
> Well yes, it kind of is. You have the lovers who want to be together, but have something (i.e. lack of a body) that prevents them from being together. You also have flashbacks, but both stories have different reasons for using them. PB uses them because Transistor gave you snippets of info in the database, and I wanted to emulate that in the story. This story uses them because Link is remembering his past, and Revali likes to reminisce a lot. Granted this fic will use flashbacks more heavily(and I mean whole chapters will be dedicated to them), because both their past and present relationships are starkly different. You'll see what I mean.


End file.
